unificationofallreligionsandtheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Unification of all Religions and the World Wiki
Welcome to the Unification of all Religions and the World Wiki Mission of Maitreya, Eternal Divine Path in unifying the world's religions, bringing peace to humanity, and spreading the Message of the Seventh Angel, Maitreya ( www.maitreya.org ) Mission of Maitreya, Eternal Divine Path Description : Maitreya of the Mission of Maitreya (not related to other Maitreya groups) has opened the Seven Seals, unified the religions of the world, revealed the full Mystery of God, and fulfilled the prophecies of his coming (expectations of a Prophet, Teacher, or Messiah to come found in most world religions and cultures). For more information on Maitreya's teachings, the prophecies he has fulfilled, etc., see the Mission of Maitreya website: www.maitreya.org We also have a group on Facebook dedicated to answering questions about the Mission (please do not join to argue or push your own ideas, only if you sincerely would like to know more about what Maitreya teaches): http://www.facebook.com/groups/LearnMOM ... In cultures all over the world, there is a legend or expectation of a teaching/teacher that will come in the time of tribulation and great strife on earth to unify humanity and bring peace and tranquility. The great religions of the world also have prophesied such a Revelation/Revealer that will come and explain the mystery of the universe (God), synthesize the religions of the world, and end the old era so the New Order of the Ages (Golden Age) can dawn. This expectation is NOW FULFILLED! In his teachings, Maitreya explains the creation which began eons ago, and how the known history of humanity has evolved in the last 6,000 years (although in actuality it started 12,000 years ago, after the Flood of Noah). This history of the last 6,000 years is explained as a LESSON for humanity and at the same time, a period of PREPARATION for the conjunction which we have now reached. It also explains how SEVEN TRUTHS have been revealed to humanity in this same time period. Each of these truths has been presented to humanity as ONE OR MORE RELIGIONS. The first five of these truths have formed the mystical understanding of the five great religions of the world, namely, Far East religions (Hinduism, Buddhism, and any other mystical teaching on earth), Judaism, Christianity, Islam and The Baha'i Faith. Maitreya explains that, although many basic truths are shared with all of them, each of these seven religions have ONE SINGLE OUTSTANDING MESSAGE, which when realized and combined with the six messages from the other truths, a great SPIRITUAL PATH will be revealed, and if followed, human liberation is GUARANTEED! This path is called the "Eternal Divine Path." In his teachings, Maitreya not only reveals a practical path to liberation, but also explains that each religion of the world has made a specific contribution to the greater truth and will realize completeness only when combined with other great religions. He teaches that not only are the great religions of the world not contradictory but actually are COMPLEMENTARY. With these new teachings, a great path (Eternal Divine Path) is revealed, and by accepting this path, humanity can be united and so benefit from all the revelations from God. So this will result in the UNIFICATION OF ALL. Maitreya also explains the reason for differences in some points between these religions. These differences occur because of the PEOPLE to whom the revelations have been revealed, the influence of the PERSONALITY of the Prophet, the misunderstanding of the FOLLOWERS of the Prophet, or the DOGMATIC IDEAS created by the followers. If these discrepancies are put away and the Eternal Divine Path is realized and followed, and if THE ESSENCE of the teaching of Maitreya is understood, then humanity will be unified. He also identifies the source of SUFFERING OF HUMANITY (individually and/or collectively) and gives THE CURE. For more: www.maitreya.org Mission 1. To worship and promote the worship of the Almighty God, proclaiming unity of all religions, nurturing of the immortal Souls, reaching out to all the earth to educate humanity through the Revelation of our Scripture, The Holiest Of The Holies (THOTH), The Last Testament, and other materials and literature given by Maitreya and available on our website,www.maitreya.org, as well as through ordained Teachers, that there is One God and all the religions on the earth have come from Him, and to establish Communities of Light based on the teachings of the Church which is the Eternal Divine Path. 2. To make our religious materials available to the general public by means of books, writings, classes, electronic devices, including videos, CDs, TV, Internet, and any and all media made available in which one can participate. 3. To create an environment in which all people, regardless of race, color or creed, can learn to live and worship under One God in one world in unity. Latest activity Category:Browse